Our Song Troyella Style!
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to Our Song by Taylor Swift, the Troyella version. Mostly flashbacks of how they got their song, please review!
1. Our Song

"_**Our Song"**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**OK, so here's the second song-fic that I promised you! Another chapter of Wait You're What is on the way soon, so...please review that and this! **

**Disclaimer: I own what I've bought...and HSM isn't included in that category...(**

**Troy's POV through the whole story. **

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel__the other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down__he says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song__and he said..._

"Troy! Can you give me a ride home?" Gabriella, my official girlfriend of 1 year, 5 months, 4 days, 13 hours, and...23 minutes called as she walked towards me.

"I would be honored to give my baby a ride home!" I whispered, kissing her hand as she entwined her fingers in mine with a smile.

We walked out of the school together towards my truck.

I opened the door for her, and she grinned at me. "Who knew Troy Bolton was such a perfect gentleman?" She laughed, smiling at me.

I merely flashed her a cheeky grin in response, and walked to the driver's seat.

Gabriella reached for the radio, and dialed to the country station. I groaned. She knew I didn't particularly like country music, but because I love her I tolerate it. At least, that's what she says.

She was quiet the ride home, and as we turned onto her street, she suddenly turned the radio off.

"Something wrong?" I asked her concerned. She looked thoughtful.

"I was just thinking...we don't have an official song." She said with a casual air.

_Our Song is the slamming screen door__sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_when you're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_our song is the way you laugh__the first date_

_ "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_and when I got home...before I said amen_

_asking God if he could play it again_

I didn't know what to say. Something clicked in my head though.

"I'll come up with a song babe, I promise." I said seriously, looking down at her.

She smiled and kissed me tenderly. "Alright...I'll call you later!"

She practically bounced out of the truck, happier, now that she knew we would have a song.

Waving, I pulled away to go home, and find our song.

* * *

When I got home, I laid down on the bed to try and think of a song for us.

Flashback

_Gabriella waved to me from her window, and pointed down. _

_I nodded, and went to wait by the front door. _

_I glanced at my watch. It was close to midnight, or in other words, way past both of our curfews. _

_We had been sneaking out for a while now, and tonight was no different. __I saw Gabriella through the screen door, and grinned. _

_She opened it carefully, then flung herself off the porch and into my arms. _

_We froze as the screen door slammed shut, the noise echoing and ricocheting off every surface._ "_Gabriella get back inside! Troy go home!" A angry Mrs. Montez yelled. _

_Nodding, we both went back to our respective houses, trying not to laugh. _

_Luckily, I lived right next door, so throwing rocks at her window was easy._

_One rock met I'm calling, have the house phone picked up so it doesn't ring._

_Two rocks meant call me._

_Three rocks meant my parents were gone, and the house was empty, leaving us to make out on the couch. _

_I looked around my room for the rocks I normally used. Finding none, I sighed, and started to look for a replacement. _

_Looking up, I suddenly realized how close our houses were. _

_Surely, if I stretched, I could get to her balcony._

_As I stepped out of the window, my good judgement came into play. I decided against scaling her house, and instead threw a peanut at her window. _

_As the nut made contact, a gentle tap resounded. __She glanced out the window, and held up the phone, nodding. __Dialing the numbers, she picked up instantly. _

_"Hey baby. Sorry for ruining our late night date night." She apologized slowly._

"_It's fine. It was hilarious. Why are you talking so slow? I asked. _

"_Because it's like, 12:15, and my mom doesn't know I'm awake." She whispered, laughing gently. _

_I heard footsteps. Before I could warn her, her mom appeared behind her, and took the phone._

"_Hi Mrs. Montez." I waved, giving her a cheesy grin._

"_Hi Troy. Goodnight Troy." She said with a laugh, and hung up._

Flashback

I smiled at the memory. Our parents caught us multiple times sneaking out. I'd been hung up on by her mother so many times, we couldn't even count.

Flashback

_I stood beside her in the Fun House mirror as she busted out laughing. _

_"I loathe these things!" She shrieked, turning from side to side, examining herself in the warped mirror._

"_Well I think you look beautiful, regardless." I put in, and she turned to smile at me._

_Grinning, I kissed her gently and pulled away slowly._

"_That's it?" She pouted, and pulled me down for another kiss. _

_As the embrace got more and more heated, I backed her up against a mirror, and she leaned back, pushing all her weight against the surface, we heard an audible crack in one of the mirrors._

"_Oh crap." She muttered, and we both started laughing, as she pulled me out of the Fun House. _

_As we stepped out into the blinding daylight, I looked at her. _ "_What? Is something on my face?" She panicked, looking around for a normal mirror._

"_No...you're perfect. It's just...I love your laugh." I admitted, and she grinned up at me. _

Flashback

I really did love her laugh. It was so contagious, and whenever she laughed, I had to laugh.

I couldn't help myself. As long as she was laughing, everything in my world was perfect- perfect like her.

Flashback

"_I had fun tonight Troy." She murmured, her delicate fingers entwined in my own._

"_Do you play piano?" I asked suddenly, examining her small hands and perfect fingers._

"_No...why?" She looked up at me curiously._

"_Your hands are so small and...delicate...and perfect." I stated, still in awe._

"_Thanks, I think. Well, my mom is flicking the lights on and off, so...I better go inside." She said regretfully._

"_Wait!" I panicked. It was our very first date, and I was determined to kiss her._

"_Yes?" She turned eagerly._

_Praying for courage, I leaned forward, convincing myself I could do this. _

_She just about met me half way when...I lost my nerve and hugged her._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella." I blurted, and walked back down to the car._

_Confused, she walked inside, and went upstairs._

_As soon as I got home, I dropped to my knees, and prayed for a do-over. _

_"Please God, I screwed up. Please, can I get one more chance? Please? She probably thinks I hate her now! Just one re-do. That's it." _

Flashback

Little did I know, on our next date would she be the one to kiss me. I laughed at the memory.

Flashback

"_Look Troy, I really like you, and I had a great time, and I'd really like to keep doing this, so..."_

_I was silent, but inwardly celebrating that she liked me._

_I was cut off from my thoughts by her lips on mine. __Common sense took over and I kissed her back._

"_So you do like me." She stated as she pulled away._

_I nodded in shock. She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow Troy."_

_I nodded, my mind still reeling. She opened the front door, and I waved slowly as I walked off her porch._

_She waved, still stifling giggles._

"_Wait!" I spun around, and she stopped._ "_Yes?"_

_ I ran back up the steps and pulled her into another kiss. _

_When we both pulled away, she smiled. _

_"Glad your brain finally caught up with reality." She teased, kissed my cheek and walked inside._

_I practically skipped home and leaped onto my bed to call Chad._

Flashback

**Gabriella's POV, (The Next Day)**

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_and lost and thrown away__got to the hallway,_

_ well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_and the note that said..._

It hadn't been a good day. Troy had been absent, my homework had mysteriously disappeared, I had forgotten my lunch, and I broke the heel off one of my shoes.

Walking upstairs to my room, I threw myself down on the bed.

Rolling over, I glanced at my bedside table, and sat up, gasping.

The table was filled with yellow roses- my favorite, and a note attached to them.

Picking it up, I read aloud, '_Sorry for not being in school today, I had to take the day off to set up for your surprise. I finally figured out our song.'_

_Our Song is the slamming screen door__sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_when you're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_our song is the way you laugh__the first date_

_ "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_and when I got home...before I said amen__asking God if he could play it again_

Smiling, I set the note down, and turned on the radio. A groaning noise came from my closet, following a crash.

"Who's in there?" I panicked, and flung open the door.

Troy fell forward. "I dropped a shoe box on my foot!" He moaned, hopping around, clutching his foot.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_waited for something to come along as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_when we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_our song is the way he laughs_

_the first date_

_ "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_and when I got home...before I said amen_

_asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again, Play it again_

_oh yeah uh huh yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__in the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_and I...wrote down our song..._

**(Troy's POV.)**

She hopped in my car, a week after we figured out our song.

Turning on the radio, she glanced over at me. "Nothing is as good as our song." She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." I stated, and drove her home.

**Ta-da! I hope you liked it, it took me forever to write it, because I couldn't get it just how I wanted it. It's still not exactly how I want it, but I think it's pretty good. So please review! A new chapter of Wait You're What is coming soon, so get ready!**


	2. Makes Me Smile

**"Our Song" **

**"Make Me Smile"**

** trumpetrulez101  
OK, so I got this idea coming back on a trip. This song started to play, and me being me, I tried to fit it into a fanfic of mine. And this was  
the winner! (I will not be continuing this after this chapter ends, or so I have planned.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Our Song, or Make Me Smile. I have 43  
dollars saved up so far to buy HSM though. Donations are accepted and appreciated. BIG SMILE! **

_  
Children play in the park, they don't know _

_I'm alone in the dark, even though_

_ Time and time again I see your face smiling inside_

_ I'm so happy_

_ T__hat you love me_

_ Life is lovely _

_When you're near me _

_Tell me you will stay _

_Make me smile_

I played nervously with the ring in my pocket. 4 years of dating her should make me less nervous, right? 

Wrong. I was nervous as hell. Tonight was the night that I asked Gabriella Montez to marry me. And I couldn't stop shaking.

What if she said no? I wouldn't blame her. I wasn't good enough for her- I've told her that countless times. And each time, she insists it's the other way around.

Anyways. Back to the present. I'm sitting in the park, playing with a diamond ring.

I'm in the dark until I see her. She brightens up my world. I'm so in love with her, I'd be devastated if she said no.

What if she said no? Did I already ask that? I'm so nervous.

I jumped at the cell phone, alerting me that I had a call.It was her.

"Hey baby." I stammer, almost dropping the ring.

"Hey! What are we doing for date night?"

Her voice flowed smoothly over the phone and into my ear.

"Um...meet me in the park around 7:45." I blurted, my nerves mounting.

"OK, I'll see you then! I love you." And with that, the love of my life hung up.

_Living life is just a game so they say _

_All the games we used to play fade away _

_We may now enjoy the dreams we shared so long ago_

"Hey Baby!" She cried, propelling herself into my arms.

"I missed you." I whispered, hugging her close.

"I was only a phone call away." She assured me, hugging me in return.

We entwined our fingers as we walked around the pond by the park.

She glanced over at the children playing on the jungle gym and swing set."I want a lot of kids." She admitted, grinning at me. I smiled at this; it was a good sign.

"So do I." I agreed, swinging our hands gently.

"I want them to look just like their daddy." She whispered, kissing me lightly.

"What does their father look like?" I asked casually, looking straight ahead.

She stopped and thought. Hands on her hips, head tilted, eyes looking skyward; she was adorable.

"He's tall, he's got the best hair; shaggy and brown, and the most amazing eyes, crystal clear blue pools of ice. But they're warm ice. Friendly. But very icy blue." She decided, grinning.

I was dancing inside. Keep cool Bolton. Keep cool.

"Oh really? Have you found any potential fathers yet?"

"I'm crazy about one of them." She murmured, and I took this as my cue.

"Brie...I'm in love with you."

She tilted her head to the side again."I knew that." She stated, glancing quizzically at me.

I nodded, and she looked into my eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you alright?"

"I'm . . .peachy."

"OK then."

An idea was making it's way into my head. "Come with me."

Pulling her along after me, we went into a small church, one we had been in often, every Sunday together.

I went up to the alter, but had her sit down in one of the pews.

"What are you doing?" She looked so confused.

"Just...sit."

"What's going on?"

"Gabriella...Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And now these three remain; faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." I finished, still nervous.

She was crying now. That was probably a bad sign. Or not. She looked happy. Sort of.

"What...Troy...are you...?"

"Gabriella, I'm in love with you. I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" I asked, dropping to one knee in front of the alter, holding out the ring.

Squealing, she was on her feet before I had finished, and into my arms right as I finished.

"Yes!" She cried, hugging me tightly.

I slid the ring onto her finger as she kissed me tenderly.

"I love you."

_  
Oh, my darling, got to have you_

_ Feel the magic when I hold you _

_Cry sweet tears of joy, touch the sky _

"I love you too Gabriella."

_Now I need you more than ever _

_No more crying...we're together _

_Tell me you will stay _

_Make me smile..._

**OK, that was 3 pages. Not my best work, but still. I really liked it. The proposal was 1st Corinthians, 13:4-8. I don't own that. But I have it memorized, which has to count for something. Right? Please review and tell me what you thought. The song was "Make Me Smile" by Chicago. If you haven't heard it, look it up. The band is AMAZING! (Amazing, just lime my fabulous and wonderful reviewers!)**


End file.
